A doctors confession
by moonbird
Summary: A doctor confesses her part in the genetic experiments at Andoria, which involved experimentations on innocent kids.


_Authors note: This thing is really really old. I think about 2 years or something like that._

_It is from a time when I was involved in a Star Trek fan movie project, with a new unique star ship crew, just for these animated fanmade episodes. _

_The plan was to have it all posted on a internet site, where there also would be documents with revealing background story and such available, I was involved in the project solely as a writer, as the dudes who animated the thing is living two countries away from me, this story is not written to any of mine characters, it was another dudes character. A genetic mortified Andorian if you would believe it, and it was my job to try and make it somehow interesting. so Here is the back ground document. oh, and the project died if it wonders anyone. _

* * *

This is my finale confession, my story or more correctly the story of an innocent child, who have been used and abused by our government. I have much to stand accused for, and this can by no means redeem me. The chances of this script will even reach the press is highly unlikely.

If this recording is to be discovered by the other scientists or people from the government it will most likely be destroyed without a second thought.

My name is Doctor Tania Kela, currently leading scientist at the Adorian military science centre, which experiences with biological weapon and gen manipulation.

I have been the leading scientist of the experiment Delatim 9-B-4-6.

An experiment I have followed for 12 point 4 standard years.

Yet, now to talk about it as an mere experiments leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth.

4 years into the experiment the test subject required an alias to cover his story for the federation, in many ways we can assume it his name, since it's what he has gone by ever since.

This isn't my story. This is the story of an innocent abused child. Arken Zahar, first subject to survive the Delatim treatment.

He came into this institution 16 years ago today, I don't remember seeing him for the first time, but I remember many times since.

He was 4 standard years when submitted to the centre by the Andorian health care system.

He suffered from the rare decease knoglesyre.

It's a decease centred around the bones in the body, they are much thinner then they should be and break easily, in this case the bones were even so weak that the child could not stand up on his own without collapsing instantly, his arm could only carry up to 1,2 kilo without breaking.

A normal prescribed treatment would be to let him be, perhaps with age his bone structure would grow stronger on its own accord, but even though if that were to happen, he would forever have a very weak body.

I would see the child every morning as I did scans and blood tests. Every morning it was the same, he would sit on his bed and stare out in the air, when I asked for his arm, he gave me his arm, I said look to the right, and he looked to the right, never saying a word. I was very young back then, so in the beginning he frightened me, he reminded me more of a robot then an Andorian child.

The treatment he would undergo is in theory very simple, our body's are all build from the genetic code in our DNA, such illness as knoglesyre is simply caused by an error in the DNA code.

We would simply try to alter the DNA code on a permanent basis that would cause the whole of the body to change as the cells are naturally replaced.

In theory we could give any Andorian the treatment and override the DNA code to Terran, and seven years after when all the cells has been naturally replaced, the Andorian would in any physical way be a Terran. Thing just is, that a body that was partly one kind of cells with one DNA structure and partly of another kind of cells with another DNA structure is physically impossible, the two different cells would reject each and would make the boy collapse.

That is where the wonder drug Delatim gets into the picture, it stops the cells from rejecting one another and allows the test subject to survive through the changes.

But as we discovered, the side effects were many, both because of the genetically rewritten DNA that tries to stabilise itself in the body, and because of the drug.

It was not long after that we began experimenting on little Arken that the side effects began to show.

He was very ill all the time, had a constant shift to fever then coldness as his original cells rejected the new cells as if they were a virus.

At one point when his fever kept rising and we had to make it stop if he was to survive they putted him in a box and injected him with drugs.

Over the first 6 months of his treatment his body rejected the treatment in any possible way, and every time the only thing that could be done was to put him in confide space and inject him with more drugs.

Some times he would waken in the middle of the night in horror, probably from nightmares but at that time he still wouldn't speak, so he wouldn't tell me.

I often sat with him in the night and hold him close to me to try to ease the pain, and let him know that I cared for him.

2 years after we had started treatment I finally managed to make him speak, for a time I was the only one he would speak to, but with time he learned to speak to others as well.

Yet the way people spoke to him is the way you would speak to a dog.

I was the only social conversation he would ever get, the only kind word that everything is going to be all right when his body yet again rejected the treatment, or he simply got ill from an outside virus, which always was fatal because of his body's weakened state.

As much as a pregnancy is always a blessing, mine couldn't have been worse timed.

It was almost 7 years into Arken's treatment, it was almost complete. He was 11 at that time. It seemed to be a fully success, not only was his bones stronger then any other Andorian's, they were instruct able, his immune system seemed to have had a massive improvement, and he senses was almost on the high of a Vulcans.

They began to talk about using him in a military program, to train him to be the ultimate soldier, and they began to fill his head of how he was the pride of all Andoria, and how he would honour them all.

I rejected to it all, I submitted he was not an experiment but a child and should have a prober childhood, I even requested to adopt him. But no one would listen, and suddenly I had been given medical vacation due to my pregnancy, I was not even allowed to enter the base, they had a perfect excuse because of my state even though any normal female worker wouldn't get such a medical vacation before 3 month later of their pregnancy.

When I returned five month later, they had filled Arken's head with more lies. This time lies solely about me.

They had made him believe that I left him on purpose, that I no longer cared because I now had my own child.

I remember clearly the feeling of our first meeting after my return, he just looked at me with such sadness and disappointment, and refused to speak to me, not even a word.

When he was asked to do the military program he submitted instantly.

I was still the one to supervise his medical state, but I hadn't the time to be with him all the time anymore, because of my family. Nothing just ever became the same again.

I tried to build the trust again, but as it seemed to get somewhere I got pregnant again, and he turned away from me.

Then it happened when he was 16, The military had decided to send him on a real mission to see what he was capable of, after pulling several strings and fighting my way through the system I finally got a review of the mission, and I could see it was a suicide mission, after all that time and testing they were just letting him die, tossed aside as a rag doll. Why!? because project Delatium was being closed, to risky, against the nature of god and unnatural was the explanation, Arken was an embarrassing factor, an remain from a embarrassing project and so they had decided to simply eliminate him.

I was furious, I talked to every one, and I gave any possible reason I could think of to let Arken stay at the base, they all turned me down.

At last I confronted Arken himself, he justified the mission as being an honourable way to serve Andoria, in which he would become a hero to every one, that people finally would see him as more then just an experiment.

I begged him to refuse the mission, I cried on me knees I hugged him close to me. I didn't want him to die.

As a miracle I finally got through to him, and he submitted to reject the mission, but as he did he was told that he could not, he was a property of the state, and had no saying in the matter.

That not only made me mad, but him as well, yet we were both ignored and I was separated from him and fired on the spot, never allowed returning again.

But I didn't give up that easily, I had a plan, it was called star fleet. I would submit him to the cadet course of star fleet, he had already passed the tests that was required to get access with flying colours more then one time, I would boost him out, get him on a shuttle to earth, and once he was a cadet no one would be able to touch him, he would have the rights of a federation citizen.

My plan was already in work, I had sent his submit papers as soon as I got home, 3 days after I received the happy news that he had gained access.

And then I boosted Arken out, we were almost caught, but I did manage to get him on the shuttle and get him on his way.

I of cause was caught red handed, but they couldn't touch me, I was all ready fired, if they would court martial me they would need a legal public reason, which would mean to expose their secret of Arken to the world.

At least I thought they couldn't touch me, but as it turned out they could, they threatened to poison my children if I ever contacted Arken ever again, or tell anyone my story.

They even made me record a message for Arken to tell how happy I was that he was out of my life, and that I never loved him, I can't begin to imagine what psychology damage that could do to him, but at least he is alive and free, and so are my beautiful children.

It is now almost 4 years ago I got him off to star fleet. He should have graduated a year ago or so and is perhaps on star ship out there right now, exploring the galaxy.

I miss him terrible much, if I could have only one wish, I would wish to know how he is. No wait, I wish to alter that wish, I wish he is well, that he regain the ability to trust and that he will find real friendship. I believe that was 3 wishes, But I am wishing them any way.

My name is Doctor Tania Kela. This is the story of Arken Zarhar. My precious boy.

.


End file.
